Bon Rétablissement
by TontoGirl
Summary: Ma nouvelle vie commence ici. Dans cet endroit lugubre et peu accueillante. Je déteste cet endroit et je déteste encore plus ce que j'ai fait ou n'est pas fait pour atterrir dans ce trou… -Flynn. P.S Désolé je suis nulle pour les résumés. -Tonto


**Titre: Bon Rétablissement. **

**Disclaimer: Ce ne sont pas mes personnages, ils font partie de l'émission Shake It Up.**

**Résumé : Ma nouvelle vie commence ici. Dans cet endroit lugubre et peu accueillante. Je déteste cet endroit et je déteste encore plus ce que j'ai fait ou n'est pas fait pour atterrir dans ce trou… -Flynn**

**POV Flynn**

**Jour 1 **

**(Green Day- Boulevard of Broken Dreams)**

**C'est ici que ma nouvelle vie commence. Ici je suis coupé du monde extérieur et de tout ce qu'autrefois me rendais souriant et super heureux. Je déteste cet endroit, il fait sombre a longueur de journée, les gardiens sont détestablement impolis avec nous, les autres détenus sont tous plus vieux que moi et je n'aime pas la façon dont ils me regardent. J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande rouge que l'on présenterait à une bande de chiens affamés. Vous l'aurez deviné. Je suis dans un établissement pénitencier pour mineurs. Quel a été mon crime vous demandez-vous? Je n'ai commis aucun délit. Toute cette histoire de vol n'était pas mon idée et on m'a embarqué dans ce plan merdeux qui m'a fait atterrir directement ici après m'être fait abandonner sur les lieux du crime avec toutes les preuves à porter de la main des policiers. Maintenant, les gens **_**–Que j'ai déjà appelé mes amis- **_**qui m'ont fait ca, je les déteste ! Bref revenons-en au fait… je suis un détenu maintenant et personne n'y changera quoi que ce soit, même pas mes parents. Ils m'ont complètement rejeté le soir de cette infraction. Je préfère ne plus y penser. Ma vie désormais est ici et pour un bon moment je crois. Bon. Une fois le méchant sorti, passons aux points positifs **_**–Quoi qu'il n'y en est pas tant que ca- **_**Les repas sont pas mal et ils sont variés donc de un. De deux… mon copain de chambre est assez sympa et il me défend quand les autres garçons vont trop loin. Il se nomme Ty et je suis content qu'il soit avec moi tout le temps , ca passe plus vite que seul et il est très drôle. Ouais, heu… j'en étais ou déjà? Enfin vous comprenez que tout n'est pas que du négatif.**

**-Dit Flynn, tu a l'intention de rester toute la journée couché, ou tu compte te lever? Dit Ty en me sortant de mes pensées.**

**-Oui, oui, je me lève. Au fait, quelle heure est-il? Lui demandais-je a mon tour.**

**-L'heure de te lever petit paresseux. Ricana t-il. Non, plus sérieusement il est exactement 9h27. Non 28 maintenant. Aller debout.**

**-Ah ah, c'est bon tu à gagné, je me lève. Dis-je en rigolant à mon tour. **

**Une fois debout Ty et moi partons à la cafétéria du centre pour manger un petit quelque chose. Ce matin, nous avons droit à une bonne assiette brunch autrement dit composer d'œuf, de pain grillé, de petites patates cuites au fou accompagné d'un jus à notre saveur préféré. Tout en parlant, nous déposons notre plateau devant la cuisinière en attendant qu'elle nous serve notre petit-déjeuner. Une fois assit à une petite table à part, nous commençons à manger en silence. Ty déteste parler la bouche pleine, donc tous les repas se passent dans le silence le plus complet de notre côté. Pour ce qui est des autres détenus, je pourrais bien me passer de leurs conversations infernalement trop fortes qui nous cassent les oreilles. Ont se croirait dans un nid d'abeilles tellement que ca bourdonne ici dedans. Je prends une bouchée de mon œuf et remarque qu'il n'est pas à mon goût **_**–Pas assez salé- **_**donc j'étire mon bras pour poser ma petite main sur la salière. A peine y ais-je touché que je sens une légère chaleur au niveau de mes jointures. Oh mon Dieu c'est Ty! Ca me fait tout drôle de sentir sa présence sur ma main, mais ce n'est pas désagréable bien au contraire, j'aimerais qu'il reste ainsi pour toujours. Tout à coup, tout redevient frais, il vient de retirer sa main. A ce moment, je me sens gêner. Gêner de quoi ? D'avoir aimé son contact je crois. Je relève doucement la tête vers lui et il a l'air tout aussi gêner que moi. Il prend la parole.**

**-Dé…Désolé Flynn, je…je n'avais pas remarqué que tu allais pour prendre la salière. Dit-il tout rouge.**

**-Ca..ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je en balbutiant ma phrase.**

**Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. J'étais un peu déçu que Ty ne revienne pas sur ce qui c'était passé ce matin, mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas m'inventer de fausses idée non plus. Ce n'est qu'à l'heure du coucher que mon idée changea. Alors que je suis dans la salle de bain pour me changer et aller au lit, j'entends Ty frapper à la porte.**

**-Flynn, je peux te demander quelque chose pour se soir? Me questionna Ty avec une drôle de voix.**

**-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ty? Ca va ? Ta voix est étrange...**

**-Oui, oui tout va bien… enfais non justement,c'est pour cela que je veux te parler. Peux-tu sortir s'il te plaît?**

**-Deux secondes je mets mon chandail.**

**J'ouvre la porte et je suis vraiment triste de voir qu'il a pleuré. Je m'empresse de le prendre dans mes bras.**

**-Ty, Ty, Ty, pourquoi est-ce que tu à pleuré? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je le regarde apeuré.**

**-Non, non Flynn tu n'y es pour rien. C'est seulement, car il fait tempête dehors et je déteste quand il y a du tonnerre. Justement c'est la que je voulais en venir. Tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi ce soir? Seulement se soir ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne veux pas être seul en ce mauvais temps… Me demanda t-il, une petite rougeur sur les joues.**

**-Bien sûr Ty que je veillerais sur toi cette nuit. Un petit sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres apparut. Et si les prochaines fois il te faut encore quelqu'un pour te rassurer je serai toujours la pour toi. **

**-Mer, merci Flynn c'est très gentil de ta part de faire cela pour moi. Je te revaudrai sa. Remercia t-il le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Ty mis sont pyjama et nous partons nous coucher. En ce moment je suis tellement heureux d'être avec lui et de pouvoir l'aider a ce sentir mieux. J'espère qu'il y auras plusieurs autres soirs de tempête comme celle-ci. **


End file.
